Reincarnated Legend
by Ruby-dream
Summary: The legend of rose, dragon and ice. I suck at summary!. Yaoi! HxK! PLease review!


Disclaimer : I don't have the characters!  
  
A/N :This is my first time to write a single chapter for YYH. I'm inspired by a Chinese story. I love the story so I try to connect it with YYH. Kinda hard.....sigh. Anyway! Review accepted gladly. Flames are also accepted if you want. It's yaoi to warn you! HXK!  
  
Reincarnated Legend  
  
By Irisgem  
  
It was an old story. When I saw his sleeping face at my side, it reminded me of my previous life. I still could remember it vaguely. But I didn't think that he remembered our life before. But having him at my side in present, I didn't dare to ask more.  
  
The soft illuminating moonlight transcended the glass misty window. It was winter. The snow had stopped falling. The fluke of white fluffy ice covered the road. I touched the window and stared at the utter sky. The queen of night was hidden behind the livid cloud. It was a perfect moment, so similar back then.  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The night of Makai was so dark. There were only lightings, which brought light on the ground. It was the way of Makai anyway. Though it was noon, it was also dark and gloomy. The living things on it fought for their lives. Every individuals killed each other or to be killed. A flower was also not an exception. But it was attached to the ground. It could never move.  
  
Yes, it was the wild rose of Makai. With divine beauty and secret skill it obsessed, many people tried to have it. Wild rose only bloomed on the most dangerous place, as there were cliffs and monsters. It also grew every one thousand year once. That was why the price of the blooming wild rose could be compared with three tear gems at black market. The rarity and the skill to attack the strayed demons intensively made the wild roses were even more precious.  
  
The rose, since it couldn't go anywhere, it could only see the sky. It grew alone on that ground. No plant lived besides some fire bushes around it. That was why the wild rose started to feel solitude. To discard its anxiety, it always looked at the dark sky. It hoped someone would pick it and took it away from that land. Of course it wouldn't last long as it needed the ground to grow. But it only wished to be with someone, no matter how short the happiness would be.  
  
Then one day it looked up again like usual. But something different happened. There was something in the sky. It was almost like a snake. But there was no snake, which could fly. That was why it asked the harsh selfish fire bushes.  
  
"What is it in the sky? "  
  
"There is cloud and lightning, you foolish. " The fire bushes swayed lazily with the dusty wind.  
  
The wild rose was hurt to hear the comment. But it wanted an answer that was why it hid its disappointment.  
  
"No. There is something roams in the sky. "  
  
"You are probably imagining things. "  
  
"Please. Tell me. I never see it before. "  
  
"So? What can you do if you know? Isn't it more painful that you are curious about it when you can't do anything about it? "  
  
"Why is it painful? "  
  
The fire bushes spirit shook its head with tiredness. The wild rose wouldn't give up easily. It never saw the wild rose to be curious about something in that way. Then it spoke to the pretty rose.  
  
"You live on the ground. It flies over you without casting a glance. Your voice won't reach it. Is it really okay? "  
  
"I never think to have it. I just want to know. "  
  
The rose's voice faded away. It started to feel doubt. Did it really only want to know? But it had been alone for a long time. It really wanted * that * thing to speak with it. After all, the rose thought that only that snake, which could approach it on the deserted land. It could fly. Of course it would be easy for that black snake to come to it and talk with it. The rose wanted to be friends with the snake after all.  
  
The fire bushes understood what the rose was thinking. The fire bushes were selfish and arrogant. But they had been together with the rose for thousands years. And now the rose wanted to talk with that whatever it saw. They gave up and answered seriously to the rose.  
  
"If you persist, then I'll tell you. It isn't a snake. Snake is smaller, foolish rose. "  
  
"But it is also small....."  
  
"Because it is on the height that is far away from the ground. "  
  
"Then? "  
  
"It is called dragon. If you see it carefully, it is a black dragon. "  
  
"Yes. It is black. "  
  
"It can easily burn you and kill you, you know. "  
  
"I don't care. I'm not that easy to wither. "  
  
The fire bushes sighed heavily. The wild rose waited patiently for reply. After a minute passed..........  
  
"Fire bushes!!! Don't fall asleep!!! "The rose shouted for its neighbor. After all, it was midnight, the time for plant to sleep. But the rose was too excited to think of sleeping. It could sleep whenever it wanted after all.  
  
Fire bushes were awake. They grumbled and tried to explain briefly then continued their nice sleep.  
  
"They can fly as you see. They obsess the fire of Hell. They can only destroy with their red flickering flower. Adult dragons are powerful. They are free and unbounded except if they wish it. But then mostly they rest their wings in a deep dungeon for thousand years and come out once every ten centuries for food. That is why you will not see it again tomorrow. "  
  
The fire bushes yawned widely. The rose bent down. It showed how much it was disappointed. It would never see the dragon again. From tomorrow the sky would be the same like usual. That was why it went asleep with agony.  
  
On the same gloomy morning, the rose looked up at the sky again like it always did. But something caught its attention. That day wouldn't be the same boring new day. The dragon flied across the deserted hill again, where the rose bloomed. It spoke to the fire bushes joyfully for what it had seen.  
  
The rose admired the black dragon, which would never at its grasp. Every morning the rose waited for the black dragon roaming in the sky. The fire bushes only looked at it sadly. They knew that the rose would never have the dragon since it was high above. The dragon couldn't see it from such a height. But the rose never listened to their advice.  
  
Slowly the wild rose started to feel curious. Why didn't the dragon remain at its slumber? Why it went out and crossed the hill everyday? One day, a little bird, which was interested in the beauty crimson color of the rose landed in front of it. The rose asked the bird to watch the dragon. It wanted to know what the dragon wanted. The kind bird decided to help. It chased the dragon secretly when the morning approached.  
  
When the bird returned, the rose smiled and wondered what the little bird had found out. But the bird didn't even smile. It chirped sadly. The fire bushes had read it as a bad news. But whatever it was, the wild rose should know, right?  
  
"Then? Do you see something? "  
  
"Oh, the pretty wild rose, do you fell in love with it? "  
  
It blushed madly. Its petals turned redder than it had been. The fire bushes exchanged the worried glance with the little bird. The rose seemed interested with the dragon, the creature that the rose would never able to get it.  
  
"Little bird, I'm ready for any possibility......."  
  
"Then....."  
  
"You can go on."  
  
"I followed it this morning. After a tough trailing, I saw a tower of ice where the eternal snow kept falling. It couldn't reach that place because it was painful."  
  
"The dragon has firepower but has a weakness for ice," Explained the fire bushes.  
  
It seemed that it had longed for the ice......The ice is sparkling with beautiful color with a soft emitted light of a firefly. "  
  
The rose had prepared its heart that it will be disappointed. But it never thought that the dragon perhaps fell in love with someone else. Why both of them had to have an impossible love? The dragon would never be the rose's friend and the ice would never be the dragon's possession. The rose was broken heart. But still it couldn't do anything. It could only watch the dragon from far. The dragon would never realize that the rose had watched for it more than it thought. The rose always thought of the dragon only.  
  
The fire bushes sympathized the rose. But it wouldn't last long. The rose was even sadder since the fire bushes withered. Rose was totally lonely now. The little bird had flied to the south to the warmer place. The rose could only watch the dragon when the dragon only attracted to see the ice. Everyday passed like an endless painful fate. Then one day, the dragon stopped flying above the hill. The rose wondered why.  
  
But before the wild rose could know why the dragon never flied across again, there was a snowstorm. The storm was out of average. Normally the rose could resist in such a temperature. But it was different now. The rose wasn't afraid for the coming death. But it regretted that it could only see the dragon. It hoped that one day it could talk to the dragon. That became the last wish before it let the last petal fell on the pure white ground.  
  
Then it was the end of the most beautiful wild rose of Makai, which had lived for five thousands years of living.  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I chuckled a bit to remember that story. That was really a past. Nothing really changed. I was still the same pretty rose that grew on the hard way. At first I still the same rose, which could only watch the dragon flew. The black dragon never realized that there was a rose looking at him, every time, every day. The dragon only thought of the blue transparent ice. I couldn't help it to be jealous.  
  
But my last wish was granted. I could speak to him. Slowly my voice had echoed within his heart. Slowly the dragon started to see below it. There was a little rose watching. The dragon died because it tried to reach the ice. It killed itself in the cold weather. The ice couldn't see the dragon since a firefly attracted its attention. The dragon cursed the fate since it regretted for not having the ice.  
  
"Fox? "  
  
I turned my face and looked at him sitting on my bed through my shoulder. I smiled warmly like a spring season. His ruby eyes shone in the darkness. I kept sitting on the window mill, looking at him, like I always did. He scowled inaudibly like a whispering breeze.  
  
"You make the cold air coming in, baka. "  
  
I realized that the window was opened a little. With a short apologize, I closed the window but kept staring the outside sky. The view was breathtaking. The silhouette of the moon kept shadowing the limitless sky. I didn't hear footsteps. Before I was alarmed, I felt strong arms around my neck. He tangled his hand in my crimson hair. Chuckled softly I walked back to the bed, waiting for a new day to come.  
  
After all the dragon realized that the rose watching,  
  
And the rose actually will never be alone anymore.........  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Owari  
  
***********  
  
It's finished!! Well, maybe some of you don't get it. The story is screwed up. I make it within 2 hours. That's the result. Hope you like it!  
  
The eternal ice means Yukina.  
  
The firefly: You can think anyone. Actually I think about it as Kuwabara. But it's you choice.  
  
Review please! 


End file.
